Una taza de realidad
by KimPantaleon
Summary: Skipper tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que aquella droga hubiese surtido efecto. No podía creer que ese curioso y tierno polluelo, no solo fuese hijo de Hans, sino también suyo.


**Fanfic dedicado a Leyva y Ayumi, dos de mis escritoras favoritas de todo FF y el mundo. Esta historia está inspirada en los Fanfics "Betrayal" de Ayumi, y "El recuerdo de Hans"/"Momentos de frailecillos" de Leyva. Para realizar esta historia solicité el permiso de Leyva, ya que utilizo a Ieltxu, personaje creado por ella, para la historia.**

 **En fin, espero que el fanfic les guste, lo hago con todo mi amor para ustedes. :3**

 **PD: Dije en la tarde que subiría el fic, pero actualizar desde el celular es difícil, así que perdón por tardar tantas horas en subirlo. xD**

 **PD2: Si no lo publiqué completo, es porque soy malvada. Muajajajajajaja. (?)**

* * *

Una vena sobresaltó en la cien de frailecillo. Su hijo se había escondido de él una vez más, con el fin de escaparse de las lecciones diarias de vuelo. Se llevó un ala hacia la cabeza y se frotó la frente con desespero, el pequeño polluelo estaba agotando su paciencia.

—Ieltxu —dijo Hans con voz fuerte, mientras caminaba a paso lento entre los árboles de Central Park—. Escucha, si sales ahora mismo, te prometo no castigarte —negoció—. Al menos no mucho tiempo —agregó susurrando, seguro de que el niño no lo escucharía.

Esperó unos segundos a que apareciera, pero se sorprendió al ver que nada ocurría. Su hijo siempre cometía pequeños errores dada su inexperiencia, como moverse en el momento más inoportuno, revelando así su ubicación. O a veces, en su inocencia, respondía diciendo que no saldría del escondite. Pero ahora, todo estaba tan quieto y silencioso, que Hans sintió cómo una ráfaga de nervios y miedo lo invadía de pies a cabeza.

Gritó el nombre del polluelo una vez más, suplicando al cielo por recibir una respuesta, o un movimiento. Nada. Ieltxu no se encontraba en el parque, ahora estaba seguro de eso.

Comenzó a correr con desesperación entre los árboles, buscando en cada rama, bajo cada roca, detrás de cada arbusto a su hijo. El polluelo era todavía demasiado pequeño para cuidarse sólo, y el mundo… ¡el maldito mundo estaba lleno de peligros! Él, como un grandioso villano, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

La desesperación lo hacía correr con más velocidad y torpeza, tropezando incluso con una roca, aunque sin llegar a caerse. Solo entonces, se percató de que sería más sencillo encontrarlo si emprendía el vuelo.

Mientras surcaba el cielo en busca de Ieltxu, los pensamientos se anteponían en su cabeza. Tal vez alguien como él no debería preocuparse por otro ser viviente, tal vez, esa clase de sentimientos le daban permiso a los enemigos de aprovecharse ya que era una enorme debilidad, algo que lo volvía vulnerable. Aun así, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera al máximo ante el temor de perder al pequeño ¡a su hijo!

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Maldijo a la vida y, sobre todo, maldijo al padre del polluelo por ponerlo en esa situación desde un principio.

Los ojos azules del pequeño se fijaron asombrados en el vaso blanco que tenía delante de él. Su madre le había dicho antes que no debía beber esa sustancia caliente y de aroma exquisito, por no ser apropiado para él. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, él sentía un deseo incontrolable por beberla.

Hacía ya un rato que había encontrado el vaso tirado en el suelo derramando el contenido. Apenas lo vio, se arrojó sobre él para levantarlo, sintiendo en su lengua un cosquilleo de curiosidad por conocer el sabor. Se había relamido el pico varias veces, pero sin atreverse a beber.

La curiosidad le latía en el pecho. Su boca —por alguna razón desconocida—, producía más saliva de la común, así como esas veces en que su madre preparaba su comida favorita o le ofrecía deliciosos dulces. Se acercó más al vaso. Algo muy en el fondo le decía que el café era lo mejor del mundo, aunque Hans le hubiese dicho que no debía tomarlo.

Colocó sus aletitas en los costados del vaso y, ladeándolo un poco hacia él, metió el pico para oler. Era delicioso. Apretó el vaso con posesión para alzarlo en el aire sin tirarlo, dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad. Aunque claro, esperaba que su madre jamás se enterara de aquello.

Estaba a solo unos centímetros de probar la bebida cuando un ladrido a sus espaldas lo detuvo en el acto. Colocó de nuevo el vaso en el suelo y se giró. Un pitbull gris estaba parado detrás de él. Gruñéndole.

El perro tenía marcas en la cara, las patas y el tronco. Posiblemente, eran cicatrices de peleas en las que el animal se había enfrascado. Algo de espuma blanca le corría por la comisura del hocico. Además tenía contraídas las pupilas, y los músculos de todo su cuerpo temblaban.

Ieltxu se asustó. Quiso gritar llamando a su madre, pero antes de siquiera emitir un sonido, el perro se abalanzó sobre él. Al pequeño no le quedó más remedio que salir corriendo tan rápido como sus patitas se lo permitían, aunque no era más veloz que el enorme animal que le seguía.

El perro lo pateó al tratar de alcanzarlo. El polluelo gritó. La cabeza de Ieltxu golpeó con fiereza contra la pared del callejón, mismo del que se había cuidado de no entrar momentos atrás, mientras escapaba de los entrenamientos a los que Hans lo sometía.

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas por el pánico en su ser, cubriéndolos con ambas aletas mientras temblaba. En silencio imploraba la ayuda de su mamá, prometiendo que jamás volvería a escaparse si sobrevivía a aquello. El aliento del perro acarició sus plumitas. El corazón se le detuvo. Las lágrimas salieron de golpe.

Un golpe...

Otro golpe. Y otro más.

Ieltxu quitó una de las aletas de sus ojos, alcanzando a ver cómo un grupo de pingüinos golpeaba al perro mientras evadían las mordidas que éste lanzaba. Se sorprendió. El polluelo sólo había visto esa clase de ataques cuando entrenaba con Hans, así que jamás pensó que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

Estaba maravillado ante el desplante de habilidad que cada pingüino mostraba, en especial, uno que tenía la cabeza plana y que ante los ojos del pequeño, era el mejor. Sin lugar a dudas debía ser el líder.

El chillido del perro retumbó en el callejón luego de que un pingüino con plumas en la cabeza le mordiera la cola, haciendo que por fin huyera del lugar, chillando y escondiendo su dolor entre las patas traseras.

El pingüino de la cabeza plana miró a Ieltxu con un aire de ternura, antes de caminar hacia él e hincarse para mirarlo frente a frente. El pequeño polluelo se llevó ambas aletitas al pecho, fijando sus ojitos azules sobre los del pingüino, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían. De lo mucho que le latía el corazón al estar en su presencia.

—Hola, pequeñín —habló el pingüino de cabeza plana con voz dulce—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió Ieltxu con un ligero brillo en los ojos—. Usted me salvó, señor pingüino. Gracias.

—No agradezcas, era mi trabajo. Y ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Skipper.

—¡IELTXU!

Una voz familiar para Skipper los interrumpió de pronto. El pingüino, antes de ser capaz de reaccionar, vio a un frailecillo colocarse frente al pequeño que recién habían salvado. Hans extendió las alas y se colocó en pose de combate.

—¿Hans? —preguntó Skipper intrigado.

—Aléjate de mi hijo, pingüino.

Las palabras de Hans hicieron que una punzada de dolor atravesara a Skipper, aunque sin entender del todo el motivo. Frunció el ceño y empuñó las aletas, intercambiando miradas con el frailecillo.

—No sabía que tenías un hijo —dijo Skipper casi en un susurro.

—Me sorprende que lo menciones. Pero está bien, por primera vez le hago caso a tus palabras y «disfruto de mi recuerdito».

Skipper sintió una corriente helada cruzarle por la espalda ante las palabras del frailecillo. Choqueado, observó a Hans darse la media vuelta y alejarse con el pequeño niño, quien con algo de dificultad giró la cabeza para mirarlo y despedirse con su aletita. Skipper tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que aquella droga hubiese surtido efecto. No podía creer que ese curioso y tierno polluelo, no solo fuese hijo de Hans, sino también suyo.


End file.
